Like All Other Reasonable People
by sportsnightnut
Summary: It's 4:30 in the morning. He's still awake, grading essays. She's still awake, doing her homework. Both have crossed themselves off the Reasonable People List. SSHG.


He rubbed his eyes and pulled the watch out of his pocket. This was not his watch for telling time--no, this was a watch much like the clock in the Weasley's home that gave the whereabouts of necessary people. On Severus Snape's watch, only two people's whereabouts were needed, however: his and Hermione Granger's.

His hand was pointed to "working," which was entirely true. Though it was nearing 4:30 in the morning, he found that this was when he worked best. He produced the snarkiest and most sarcastic comments for students' essays at this time of night. He assumed that Hermione's hand would point to "sleeping," but it did not. It, too, pointed to "working." Intrigued, he threw some floo powder into the fireplace, stuck his head in, and shouted, "Head Girl's quarters!"

"Hermione?"

She looked up from the paper she was writing and saw Severus' head in the fire. "Hi," she said, standing up from the armchair she was sitting in. She sat indian-style in front of the fireplace. "What did you need?"

"I just checked my watch to ensure that you, like all other reasonable people, were sleeping, but I saw that the hand was pointed to 'working,' and I would like to know why in the name of Merlin you are not resting your pretty little head."

"Well, Severus, you have just crossed yourself of the 'reasonable people' list because you, too, are awake at this hour."

"Nevermind that," he said, rolling his eyes. "Why are you still awake, Hermione?"

She shrugged. "I suppose I write my best Potions essays at this time of night, _Professor._"

"Potions essays?"

"Yes...you do recall that you assigned us two feet of parchment about the effects of the Draught of Living Death, no?"

"But surely that would have been the first assignment you completed this evening," Severus joked.

"No, I always get the petty homework out of the way and save the most intriguing for last," she said. "Besides, like I said, this is when I do my best thinking. If I did my Potions essay first, well, it wouldn't be nearly as good, now would it?"

Severus shook his head. "You, my dear, are insane. Perhaps we should have someone at St. Mungo's examine you, just to make sure you don't need to be checked in."

"_Please,_" she said, with a wave of her hand. "I'm afraid that you're just as insane...carrying on a secret relationship with the Head Girl...whatever caused you to do that?" Hermione asked suggestively, smirking.

"Miss Granger, I do not believe this is an appropriate time," he said, in a hoarse sort of whisper, "particularly because I cannot prove to you exactly why."

"Besides, I need to finish my essay," Hermione said, with a sniff.

Severus smiled, wanting very badly to kiss her at the moment. "I do hope you are almost finished," he said. "It's rather late and I don't want you falling asleep in your porridge at breakfast."

"At least it wouldn't be your fault this time..."

"Hermione!"

"Oh, wait, yes, it would, because this _is_ your essay that I am writing."

"Look, if you go to bed, I'll let you turn it in late."

"Me? Turn something in late? Severus, are you mad?"

"I am not mad, Hermione, I just want you to get a bit of sleep, that's all," he said, his voice truly concerned. "If I check my watch in fifteen minutes and it isn't turned to sleeping, I'll personally come up there and force you into doing so."

Hermione sighed; she would not win this argument. "Okay, you've got my word. But only if you go to sleep then, too. I don't want _you_ falling asleep over your toast."

"You've got my word, as well."

"I love you," she said with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you, too," Severus said. "See you at breakfast."

In fifteen minutes' time, as Severus slipped under the sheets, he took the watch from his bedside table to make sure that Hermione's hand was pointing to sleeping. When he saw that it was not, he sat upright in bed, fully intending to go straight up to her rooms, but stopped when he saw what it pointed to.

"Dreaming of Severus."


End file.
